


Brakujące słowa

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doffy dużo wspomina, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, doffy ma ze sobą problemy i sporo traumy, jak i nauki Trebola który zdecydowanie nie pomógł mu wyrosnać na zdrowego psychicznie człowieka, odczucia Doffyego niż coś konkretnego między bohaterami, odnoszą się do przeszłości, trebol wspomniany, w sumie nie wiem czy tagować to jako sibling incest bo to bardziej, zarówno to co doświadczył za dzieciaka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Jestem winna przeprosiny wszystkim czytelnikom mojego MK fika, który niestety przez całe zamieszanie z epidemią i osobistymi zmianami w życiu odszedł na jakiś czas w odstawkę. Jak widać, One Piece mnie dopadł i jakoś tak po odświeżeniu Dressrosy naszła mnie chęć napisania czegoś o Doffym i jego skomplikowanej relacji z bratem.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Brakujące słowa

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem winna przeprosiny wszystkim czytelnikom mojego MK fika, który niestety przez całe zamieszanie z epidemią i osobistymi zmianami w życiu odszedł na jakiś czas w odstawkę. Jak widać, One Piece mnie dopadł i jakoś tak po odświeżeniu Dressrosy naszła mnie chęć napisania czegoś o Doffym i jego skomplikowanej relacji z bratem.

Donquixote Doflamingo był pijany.

Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego. Piraci wszak lubili smak rumu, a on był jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych piratów na północnym morzu i wcale nie stronił od alkoholu. Mając dwadzieścia cztery lata, okrutne dzieciństwo za sobą i ambitne plany do zrealizowania, świat zdawał się należeć do niego. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu zabronić robić na co miał ochotę. Picie, ćpanie, pieprzenie, zabijanie, wszystko było dozwolone.

Bywał pijany także z innych powodów. Zawsze sięgał po butelkę z najmocniejszym alkoholem, ilekroć wyrwał się z powracającego koszmaru wydarzeń z dzieciństwa. Nikt nie uważał tego za słabość, bo nikt nie wiedział o tym. A jeśli ktoś wiedział, miał na tyle rozsądku, by nigdy o tym nikomu nie wspominać. 

Donquixote Doflamingo był pijany i, niestety, napalony do granic szaleństwa. W porcie czekały na niego tłumy dziwek, do koloru do wyboru. Powinien właśnie tam skierować swoje kroki, tak jak Trebol mu gorliwie radził, by ulżył sobie w męskim cierpieniu.

Problem tkwił w tym, że żadna, nawet najbardziej ponętna i doświadczona dziwka nie mogła zaradzić jego frustracji. Wiedział, bo przecież przez lata w kobietach szukał ukojenia. Czasami znajdował słodką przyjemność, gdy kobiece, miękkie usta pieściły go namiętnie, gdy ich łona otwierały się otworem i pozwalały by mógł zatopić w nich język, by mógł je brać. I chociaż wiele dni i nocy kończyło się nad wyraz miło, frustracja nigdy w zupełności nie opuściła go.

To czego pragnął, ale tak naprawdę, _naprawdę_ pragnął, było nieosiągalne. Zbyt niemoralne, nawet dla niego. Rosinante był w końcu jego rodzonym, młodszym bratem, dopiero co odzyskanym, po strasznych przejściach, które odebrały mu głos i sprawiły, że potrafił być równie okrutny jak on.

Nie mógł przecież nastręczać się komuś, komu szczerze obiecał swoją opiekę, a kto mógł bez słowa zniknąć z jego życia na zawsze. Zbyt przerażała go myśl o utracie jedynego członka rodziny z krwi i kości, która mu pozostała. Brata, który znał przeszłość Doflamingo; który dzielił z nim te same trudy, ten sam ból i upokorzenie, głód i stratę. Który wiedział, do jak bardzo okrutnych czynów był zdolny - i wiedząc to, nadal pozostał u jego boku.

Przerażała go także inna myśl. Że jego zaloty nie tylko wystraszą brata, ale wzbudzą w nim zrozumiałe obrzydzenie. Nie mógł znieść myśli o nienawiści Rosinante, gdy ten dowie się skrywanej, wstrętnej prawdy o swoim starszym, popieprzonym do końca bracie.

Wbrew wszystkiemu, co go spotkało za młodu, Doflamingo lubił męskie towarzystwo i cóż, nie było to niczym nadzwyczajnym pośród nieokrzesanych piratów. Ale Doflamingo był zawsze i przede wszystkim potomkiem świętej rodziny, szlachetnym Niebiańskim Smokiem, który utracił swoje miejsce pośród arystokracji przez naiwną głupotę własnego ojca. Miał w sobie królewską, _boską_ krew, a więc nie mógł klękać przed innymi. Nie mógł rozkładać nóg dla głupiej, cielesnej zachcianki. Nie mógł być posiadany przez jakiegokolwiek człowieka. Nawet jeśli, irracjonalnie, tak bardzo pragnął poczuć się pełnym.

Trebol nigdy by mu nie wybaczył takiego upadku.

Mógł brać kobiety i nawet mężczyzn, ale oddać się innemu mężczyźnie było niedopuszczalną hańbą. Król, który pozwalał się zdominować był zwykłym śmieciem, a Doflamingo za dobrze pamiętał jak ludzie bardzo pragnęli go zniszczyć, jak bardzo pragnęli jego cierpienia, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że był ongiś Niebiańskim Smokiem, niechronionym przez Rząd i potęgę marynarki. Za dobrze pamiętał te chciwe dłonie na jego ciele, kiedy był za wolny by uciec przed wściekłym tłumem, lub kiedy głód popychał go do desperackich czynów.

Trebol od dawna wbijał mu do głowy co król _mógł_ , a czego _nie mógł_ , ale to nie słowa zapadły mu w pamięć, a wspomnienia - te z dzieciństwa, jak i nauk na przestrzeni lat gdy Trebol sprowadzał do ich siedziby przystojnych młodzieńców, którymi zabawiano się na różne sposoby. Jego właśni, oddani mu ludzie i cały chłam zgromadzony w karczmach w których gościli, oni wszyscy rżnęli chłopaczków do nieprzytomności, śmiali się i opowiadali co powinno się robić z ciotami, do czego się nadawali w świecie rządzonym prawem silniejszego. A on śmiał się z nimi, nie mając odwagi uczynić czegokolwiek innego, nawet gdy zimne szpony wspomnień ściskały jego serce, szarpały za wnętrzności.

Trebol lubił organizować takie przyjemności, lubił pokazywać okrucieństwo życia swojemu _młodemu paniczowi,_ udowadniać mu swoje racje. Doflamingo był pojętnym uczniem - i jeśli nad ranem rzygał do nieprzytomności, to przez _alkohol_ , nie własną słabość.

Dlatego wiedział od dawna, że tej jednej tajemnicy nie będzie mógł zdradzić nikomu. Zwłaszcza Trebolowi. Ale po długich latach, gdy prawie, _prawie_ przekonał sam siebie, że nie jest jednak pieprzoną ciotą, pojawił się znikąd jego brat - już nie zasmarkana beksa, a mężczyzna z krwi i kości - i libido nie tyle podskoczyło, co zwyczajnie zrobiło salto i skręciło w bardzo, ale to bardzo złą stronę.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że urodził się pod nieszczęśliwą gwiazdą. Z jakiś nieznanych mu pobudek przeznaczenie wyraźnie go nienawidziło, by pchnąć jego niezdrowe zainteresowania w stronę rodzonego brata, którego nie widział przez długie lata. Od kiedy zabił ojca i któremu uciął głowę by zmazać zbrodnie swego rodziciela i odkupić należne mu miejsce pośród Niebiańskich Smoków. Dranie oczywiście odrzucili jego dar i potraktowali jak zwykłego śmiecia. Rosi zaś zniknął bez słowa i nie mógł go za to winić. Właściwie to sądził, że brat znienawidził go na dobre w dniu, w którym na jego oczach zastrzelił ich ojca. Miał wtedy dziesięć lat, brat zaś osiem i płakał i błagał by tego nie robił. A teraz w ogóle nie mówił nic.

Mógł tylko domyślać się, co spotkało jego ukochanego brata. Bał się, że zbrukały go te same okrutne, brudne dłonie, które niegdyś zdzierały z niego ubranie i otwierały mu usta dla grubych, zbyt dużych członków. Które przyciskały go do ziemi, gdy jeden po drugim brał go na śmietniku, na którym próbował znaleźć choć mizerny okruch chleba i nie do końca zgniłe jedzenie. Bał się, ale nie śmiał zapytać. 

Tym bardziej czuł się podle, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie Rosi sprawiał, że jakieś ciepło rozbudzało się w nim, ilekroć brat obdarzył go choćby tylko płonnym uśmiechem. Ilekroć siedział z nim ramię w ramię, dzieląc się butelką rumu, gdy potrzebował alkoholu; jakby wiedział, o czym śnił chwilę temu. Jakby czytał mu w myślach. Gdy gasił dopiero co zapalonego papierosa, rozumiejąc bez słów _kiedy_ i _dlaczego_ jego starszy brat - postrach północnego morza - bał się widoku najmniejszej iskry ognia. 

Przede wszystkim zaś Donquixote Rosinante miał w sobie tą samą królewską krew, więc bycie posiadanym przez niego nie stało w sprzeczności do nauk Trebola. 

Trebol lubił szydzić z mężów dających dupy innym mężczyznom niczym zwykłe dziwki. Ale on nie był _dziwką_ , a Rosi nie był _zwykłym człowiekiem_. Obaj mieli boską krew, obaj narodzili się by stać ponad plebsem, by rządzić tym bezdusznym, bolesnym światem.

Tylko jego ukochany brat był mu równy.

I tylko jemu tak naprawdę chciał się oddać. Na dowód swojej miłości. Na znak pojednania.

Problem tkwił w tym, że nie wiedział jak do cholery miał mu to wyjaśnić. Uczynił Rosinante Corazonem, _sercem_ z pośród możliwych tytułów i łask. Na każdym kroku powtarzał wszystkim razem i z osobna, że Corazon to jego ukochany, _prawdziwy_ brat. Ale nie były to wystarczające słowa. Raptem zlepek dźwięków, które nijak docierały do sedna sprawy, nijak wyjaśniały to, czego nie mógł powiedzieć na głos. Corazon był jego słabością i jego siłą. Jego niespełnionym pragnieniem. I chociaż Rosi był tym, który nie mógł mówić, to właśnie on, Donquixote Doflamingo, nie znał słów, które mogłyby zawrzeć w sobie wszystko to, co tkwiło głęboko, głęboko w jego sercu, ukryte przed podłym światem, osądem i rozczarowaniem Trebola.

Póki co, Rosi był z nim. Oswajał się z przybraną rodziną, ze statkiem, z życiem na nowo u boku brata. Stronił od cudzego dotyku, ale pozwalał mu na okazjonalną bliskość. Miał czas, aby znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby znaleźć sposób, by zamienić skrywane myśli w zrozumiałe dla brata dźwięki. 

Urodził się w końcu Niebiańskim Smokiem i tylko Niebiański Smok tak naprawdę mógł ugasić - lub _wzniecić_ w nim żar prawdziwych emocji.

Donquixote Doflamingo był pijany, ale zamiast szukać przyjemności w kobiecym ciele, wolał rozłożyć się na koi brata; dzielić tą wąską, ograniczoną przestrzeń leżąc z nim ramię w ramię. Co wieczór upijał się w nadziei, że alkohol pomoże mu odnaleźć właściwe słowa i rozwiąże język na dobre. Ale słów jak brakowało, tak nadal miał w głowie pustkę. 

Wiedział, że kiedyś zadławi się na dobre goryczą niespełnienia, obrzydliwym posmakiem bezradności i wtedy to, co na nowo budował z bratem może spłonąć w mgnieniu oka. Którejś nocy jak ta po prostu rozepnie spodnie brata i będzie go ssać i pieścić i nie odejdzie, nim mu Rosi nie wybaczy przeszłych win lub nie pośle na dno morza. Którejś nocy odda mu się całkowicie, bez strachu i wstydu, bez wspomnień o okrutnych, brudnych dłoniach i słów Trebola tkwiących głęboko w głowie.

Ale póki co bez słowa leżał u boku brata na zbyt małej koi by pomieścić ich obu. Otulony kocem i wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa, gdy miał tak naprawdę tylko Rosiego, bo matka umarła zbyt szybko, a na ojcu nie mógł w ogóle polegać. Właśnie w tamte noce, w słabowitych ramionach brata na kilka krótkich godzin czuł się bezpieczny i, nie tyle _czysty_ , co nie zbrukany całkowicie. Rosi nawet wtedy mało mówił. Nigdy nie pytał, czemu jego starszy brat tak się trząsł, czemu rozdrapywał skórę do krwi, co próbował z niej zetrzeć. Nigdy nie narzekał, kiedy Doflamingo ponownie zmoczył ich i tak już wyświechtane i brudne posłanie, gdy przecież nie był małym dzieckiem od lat. Rosi nigdy nie pytał ani nie skarżył się, nie oceniał, nie pouczał. Tylko mocniej przytulał go, chociaż _śmierdział_ strachem i ludźmi, którzy prześladowali ich od lat. Chociaż był brudny nie tylko błotem i potem, ale cudzym dotykiem. Chociaż nadal nosił _ich_ nasienie w sobie, połknięte pod przymusem, wdarte w niego siłą, którego nie miał jak wypłukać z siebie na dobre.

Wtedy także brakowało mu właściwych słów by opisać co czuł i może Rosi właśnie dlatego nie pytał. Przez całą noc potrafił tylko szeptać, że przetrwa wszystko i zabije ich wszystkich któregoś dnia i wtedy będą wolni i bezpieczni. Rosi nie lubił gdy tak mówił, ale on wolał obietnice pełne nienawiści do świata niż własny, zduszony płacz. Płakały tylko ofermy, słabi ludzie, a on był już zmęczony byciem tym gorszym. Tym którego się biło, na którego się pluło, którego wyśmiewano. Którego można było kupić na wpół sczerstwiałym chlebem. Którego można było zmusić do bolesnych rzeczy _za darmo_ , jeśli nie był wystarczająco szybki; jeśli nie udało mu się uciec od brudnych rąk i jeszcze gorszych członków.

Czasami jednak obietnice nie przechodziły przez ściśnięte gardło, a łzy paliły oczy, płynęły bez jego zgody. Czasami targał nim bezsilny płacz i chciał po prostu umrzeć. By ciało przestało boleć, by już nie krwawiło między nogami, by nie śmierdzieć strachem, nie smakować ani nosić cudzego nasienia. By Rosi nie musiał patrzeć na swojego bezużytecznego brata, nie musiał spać w jednym legowisku z kimś tak brudnym, _użytym_ jak byle jaki niewolnik. By nie mógł go znienawidzić, tak jak nienawidzili go już tutejsi ludzie.

Wbrew wszystkim obawom, Rosi zawsze tylko mocniej go tulił w tych chwilach bezsilności i strachu. Pozwalał mu wypłakać się w brudną koszulę, a każdy szloch uspokajał nieporadnym ruchem dłoni, czymś pomiędzy głaskaniem po lepkich włosach, a zatoczonym kręgiem po plecach.

I tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz, tylko równe, silne bicie serca obok niego niosło ulgę. Tylko serce brata kołysało go do snu bez koszmarów i wspomnień.

Czasami słowa nie były potrzebne.

Rosi potrafił żyć bez nich.

A on… kiedyś znajdzie brakujące słowa na to wszystko co kłębiło się i wiło w jego sercu. _Kiedyś._


End file.
